This dissertation study is based on theoretical and conceptual frameworks which utilize demographic, social psychological, medical and work characteristics to better understand the facilitators and barriers to vocational rehabilitation among colorectal cancer survivors. This study takes advantage of the opportunity to expand upon the existing structure of the population-based cancer registry, the Los Angeles Cancer Surveillance Program (CSP), to provide additional data in the area of community oncology. A self- administered, mailed survey will collect work experience data from a group of 302 randomly selected colorectal cancer patients in Los Angeles County. Participants will represent a diverse sample of English speaking, African-American, Hispanic and white colorectal cancer survivors. A comprehensive profile of the cancer survivor and his/her environment will enable oncology researchers to develop effective strategies to intervene on two aspects of psycho social cancer rehabilitation, work re-entry and adjustment. The specific aims of this study are to (1) assess the role of pre- cancer, interning and post-cancer factors on a cancer survivor's decision to return to work and subsequent work adjustment; (2) to determine the role of cancer history disclosure on levels of work related social support; (3) to assess the interaction effect between work control and social support on psychological functioning; and (4) to assess the interaction effect of work control and family demands on psychological functioning. The use of standardized questions/scales adapted from prior studies of vocational rehabilitation and cancer survivors will inform the content of the questionnaire to be used in this study. The data analysis plan includes the construction and reliability testing of scales, attrition analyses, univariate and multivariate analyses.